Strange Coincidences: Chapter 1
by KiraDrozdov
Summary: Strange coincidences seem to be happening all the time. How can two girls be so alike yet so different. Rosemarie Hathaway is feisty and hot-headed. Alison Mazur is calm and rational. What happens when events start to occur that are beyond the girls control? Everybody has a secret but some can do more harm then good. Will Rose and Alis be able to discover their past and stay a live


Okay so I came up with the idea for this story a few days ago and decided to actually write. I hope that you guys will like it. Also seeing how I have just started year 11 this week and had massive amounts of homework already I don't know how frequently I will be able to update this story but I will write in every spare moment I have. Set during Frostbite.

* * *

**Alis (Pronounced Alice) P.O.V.**

"But Baba, I don't want to go to a new school. Why can't I just stay at St. Gracelyn's?" I protested as we walked to the headmistress' office.

"Alis I have already told you. There are things to be learnt here that cannot be achieved anywhere else," My father told me.

"Seriously? In Montana? I'd be much happier if I stayed in Australia," I pouted.

"Trust me. You'll be thanking me later," He smirked. I just looked at him while raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, Mr Mazur long time no see," exclaimed an old vulture looking women. The headmistress I assume, "I am Headmistress Kirova and it is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Mazur. I'm sure you will feel very welcome here at St. Vladimir's Academy. How was your trip?"

"Very tiring, I would highly appreciate if I would be shown my room so that I may sleep. The jetlag is somewhat bothersome," What? My father taught me to be an exceptionally polite person, when I felt like it of course. Kirova looked slightly taken back at my high level of manners. I guess she must not see that very often from students here.

"Right you must be very tired. If you are successful in sleeping through the day you should manage to be in the right time zone for your lessons," She smiled before handing me, my timetable and door key.

"Goodnight Small Lady. I expect a call from you tomorrow telling me how your day goes," Baba said as he kissed my head.

"Goodnight, till tomorrow," I smiled, "Seni seviyorum (I love you)." I murmured before heading towards the Dhampir dorms.

After walking around in circles for the last 10 minutes I decided to give up and ask for directions. I spun around on the spot and walked straight into a petite Moroi. I groaned as I hit the floor. _Uh brilliant now my butt is sore_ I thought.

"I am so sorry I didn't realise that you were ther –" I trailed off as I saw just whom I ran into. "Uh Princess please excuse my clumsiness –" This time I was cut off by the Princess punching me in the arm. To say I was shocked would be an under statement.

"Ha-ha very funny Rose. I thought you were supposed to be meeting Guardian Belikov for your qualifier. Go on before you're late," she hugged me before running off.

"Um that was strange," I said to myself as I wondered over to the next building hoping someone in there could help me.

"Miss Hathaway why are you still here? You and Guardian Belikov should already have left by now," Some lady walked up to me with a curious look, "Rose? Is everything alright?"

"Oh are you talking to me?" I question.

"Obviously, there is no-one else called Rose here," The woman frowned at me.

"I'm not Rose. I don't know who this Rose person is but I would sincerely like you to stop calling me that," I huffed slightly frustrated.

"Very funny. Who are you if you aren't Rose?" She laughed.

"I'm Alis, I just moved to this school not even 30 minutes ago and you are the second person to call me Rose," I explained. I swear as soon as I said my name the women's face dropped into complete shock.

"By Alis do you mean …" She trailed off.

"Alison Mazur, it is a pleasure to meet you Guardian …"

"Petrov. I am Guardian Petrov and it is my pleasure to finally meet you. You have quite a reputation. I can't wait to see how you do in your combat class. I will be your mentor while you are here at St. Vladimir's," The shock had worn away and morphed into a strange look of admiration.

"Great I can't wait to work with you and learn your techniques on fighting," I was genuinely excited for our training session," Um I am confused as to in which direction Dhampir dorms are. Would you be able to point me in the right direction?"

"Funnily enough we are actually in the Dhampir dorms now. Which room are you in?" Guardian Petrov asked with a warming smile.

"Room 3.8A." I smiled showing her my key.

"Oh well it seems that you have been paired with another Dhampir although she is currently on an excursion and won't be back until about 5pm (human time). You will meet her during your before school practice. You will both be training together with Guardian Belikov and I," Guardian Petrov explained to me as we climbed the stairs.

"Do you know her name by any chance?" I questioned. As I looked out of the corner of my eye Guardian Petrov seemed to grimace before answering.

"Yes I do. Her name is Rosemarie Hathaway. She is who I mistook you for earlier," _Hm? What a coincidence I thought. _I bid Guardian Petrov goodnight before climbing into my bed. I guess I really was tired seeing how I fell asleep before my head had even touched the pillow.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please review any questions, comments or even criticisms so long as they aren't nasty. So I can't wait to write about the training session coming up in the next chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I type :) thank you and don't forget to review ;) **Kiz** xox


End file.
